Gangster Love
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: OS B&E AH : Edward et Bella vivent aux détriments détriments des personnes aisées. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand ils sont à deux doigts de se faire prendre la main dans le sac ?


**EPOV**

- Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser sale ordure! Tout ça ne m'amuse pas. Alors pour la dernière fois... Où. Est. T'il ?

Je tapais du point sur la table. Ce salopard commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système. Je faisais un signe et un de mes hommes de main s'approcha de ce connard qui souriait.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir de cette pièce et rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants.

- Je commence par quoi patron ?

- Em' tu gère! Jaz' tu récupère les infos! Vous me le gardez vivant jusqu'à ce que je sache où il se trouve !

- Ok Ed' !

- Je vais bien m'amuser.

Emmett et Jasper sont mes bras droit. Emmett le muscle et Jasper tout dans la tête. Ils me sont vraiment d'une aide précieuse. Je donnais une tape dans le dos à mes deux acolytes et sortait de la pièce. Je passais par le salon de cette petite maison plutôt modeste qui auparavant appartenais à la grand mère à Emmett qui est aujourd'hui décédé lui léguant cette maison. Elle se trouve à un endroit stratégique selon moi et nous est très utile.

- Jake!

- Oui patron ?

- Où est le trésor ?

- Au grenier !

Je montais pour voir si il y avait des choses que j'aurais pu emporter mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Nous avions tout ce que nous désirerons. Et je sais que si ma femme veux quelque chose elle va en mission et revient avec son trésor. Elle est très douée.

- ok Jake tu va mettre ça dans le camion tu demande à Emmett et Jasper si ils veulent des trucs ils se servent tu en fait de même et le reste tu le donne à la croix rouge ou peu importe pour en faire profiter les pauvres.

Je montais dans ma voiture et en moins de cinq minutes j'arrivais dans un petit chemin de terre. Cinq cent mètres plus loin je me trouvais en face du portail. J'ouvrais le boitier et mis ma main sur l'écran.

- Reconnaissance. Edward Masen. Ouverture des portes.

Le portail s'ouvrait et je parcourais encore deux cent mètres. Je garais ma voiture dans le garage et entrais dans la cuisine.

Ma petite femme faisait le déjeuné.

- Bonjour ma Bella.

- Edward! Tu es rentré.

Elle fondit dans mes bras et on partagea un moment de tendresse.

- C'est un nouveau blender ?

- Oui! Alice et moi sommes sortie cette nuit.

- Tu n'a pas laisser de traces ?

- Edward! Je croyais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça.

Elle me lâche et se retourna, boudeuse. Bella sortie des cookies du four et je l'enlaçais.

- Je ne veux juste pas te perdre. Je sais que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Je l'aidais à mettre le couvert après un rapide bisou.

- Tu as trouvé le gars qui détient les infos sur ...

- Oui mais il refuse de parler. Emmett s'en occupe.

- Tommy ! Carlie ! Beverly ! Nate ! A table !

- Et après tout ça je te promet ma Bella qu'on va partir. Toi, les enfants et moi. On ira habiter sur l'île d'Esmée. On a assez d'argent pour vivre comme il faut et faire encore plein d'enfants.

J'ai commencé à volé j'avais quinze ans. A seize ans je suis entré au lycée où j'ai rencontré Bella. Elle avait quinze ans à l'époque. J'étais le bad boy et mes notes étaient plus que satisfaisante. Bella était calme et réservé. Personne n'osait m'approcher. Sauf Bella. Au début on traînais ensemble même si on passais notre temps à ce disputer. On c'est coupé du monde et on vivait l'un pour l'autre. On se suffisait et on ne chercher pas le contact humain. Puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Très vite Bella a découvert mes activités nocturnes et elle désirait apprendre. Je n'ai pas voulu alors elle c'est fâché. Mais j'avais cette fille dans la peau; et je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas su lui résister. Je lui ai montré comment s'y prendre et il c'est avéré qu'elle était très douée. On a commencé à agir tout les deux. A deux cerveaux c'est toujours mieux. On se protégeait seulement avec des préservatif mais un ans après notre rencontre Tommy est né. Avec l'argent des cambriolages on a pu avoir un petit appartement et subvenir à nos besoins. Ma mère, Esmée nous gardait notre bébé quand on aller en cours. Les parents de Bella n'ont pas vu cette grossesse d'un très bon oeil. Leur petite fille unique de seize ans enceinte. Ils ont coupés les ponts après avoir mis ma Bella à la porte. Elle l'a très mal vécu. A la sortie du lycée Bella a encore accouchée. Après Tommy, c'est au tour de Carlie d'être rentrée dans notre vie. Pourtant elle prenait la pilule et quand elle est tombé enceinte elle a vraiment pété une crise. Au lycée ça jasé sur nous mais on les a vite calmé.

Durant nos magouilles on a rencontré Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Maintenant je suis le patron d'un grand réseau de cambriolage et de règlement de compte ainsi que de drogue. Grâce à tout cet argent j'ai une grande maison au milieu de la forêt sous haute surveillance. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'ai une femme et des enfants, j'ai pas mal d'ennemi et s'en prendre à eux pour me faire du mal serait la première chose qu'ils feraient. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux ans après la naissance de Carlie Bella est tombé enceinte de nos jumeaux Beverly et Nate. Il faut dire qu'on avait laissé tombé tout moyen de contraception mais de là à avoir des jumeaux ça nous avait vraiment pris au dépourvu. Et il y a six mois Summer est née. Donc à même pas vingt cinq ans j'ai déjà cinq enfants.

- Papa !

Mes petits monstres me sautèrent dessus et je pris le temps de faire un câlin à chacun. Mon père avait été très absent durant mon enfance et je suppose que c'est comme ça que j'ai fini dans toutes ces magouilles. Je voulais qu'il me remarque. Mais que nenni ! Par contre quand Tommy est né puis Carlie il c'est réveillé. Mais c'était trop tard. Heureusement dans toutes mes magouilles je ne me suis jamais fait prendre par la police.

Bella arriva avec mon dernier petit bébé et je la prenais dans mes bras. Ma petite princesse me souris et je la câlinais elle aussi.

- Je peux lui donner son repas ?

- Bien sur !

Bella servit à manger à nos monstres après les avoir aidés à ce laver les mains et je donnais le repas à Summer quand mon portable sonna. Je le calais entre mon oreille et mon épaule tout en étant en admiration devant mon bébé.

- Alors Jazz' ? Il a craché le morceau ?

- Non mais les flics sont en chemin. Faut ce casser Ed'. Ils commencent à avoir des soupçons sur toi. Mais ils cherchent toujours où tu habites. Seth nous a dit qu'ils avaient pas mal de preuves contre nous et qu'on en aurai pour je ne sais combien de temps.

- Jazz' tu te fou de moi là ?

- Non! Mais j'ai des faux papiers pour toi, Bella et vos enfants. Alec est dans la grange. On a mis le feux à la maison et le trésor est aussi dans la grange. Je suis là dans dix minutes avec tout ce qu'il faut.

- Merde! Merci Jasper t'es un pote.

- Papa t'a dis un gros mot! Un dollar dans la boite.

- Edward ?

- Bella! Appelle Esmée et demande lui si elle veux bien prendre les quatre plus grand quelques jours.

- Edward ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Summer avait finit de manger et j'entamais mon repas rapidement.

- Les enfants quand vous aurez fini de manger vous allez mettre toutes vos affaires dans des sacs. On viendra vous aidez à finir.

- Pourquoi papa ?

- On va habiter ailleurs.

- Mais je veux pas allez ailleurs moi. J'aime bien ici.

- Carlie fini ton yaourt et obéit.

Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient partis.

- Bella! Les flics nous ont chopés. Emmett et Jazz ont brûler la maison. Jasper ba arriver avec de faux papier. Esmée est d'accord ?

- Oui !

- Elle va prendre Tommy, Carlie, Nate et Beverly. Summer, toi et moi on va aller je ne sais où !

- A caracas !

- Jaz !

- Anthony Et Marie Cullen. Tout les papiers sont là!

- Il me faut un camion de déménagement pour les affaires des petits.

- Et c'est quoi dehors mon ami ?

Bella et moi regardons dehors. Un camion de déménagement.

- Vous avez un peu de marge Ed'. On est très peu à savoir où vous vivez.

- Ok cool! Va falloir de l'aide pour les gamins. Ils ont une tonnes de vêtements.

- Ca j'y avait pas pensé. Mais je gère. Allez préparé vos affaires je m'occupe de Summer.

Je remerciais Jasper d'une tape dans le dos et suivait ma femme. Je fis mes valises et entreposais dans un carton ce qui m'était le plus cher matériellement. Bella fis de même puis on se dirigea vers la chambre de Summer pour faire son sac pour finir par allez voir nos autres enfants. Des sacs étaient à moitié fait et ils jouaient. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Ils sont petits et sont distrait très facilement. Nous les aidâmes à faire le plus gros. Une heure plus tard nous étions en bas avec tout les sacs.

- Les enfants, ont va vous déposer chez mamie Esmée. Summer, papa et moi nous iront en vacances quelques jours et vous nous rejoindrez vous serez sage mes amours.

Tout ce passa très vite après ça. On se fis un gros câlin collectif. Je laissais mes clefs à Jasper et on monta tous en voiture. Je fis un grand détour pour allez chez ma mère histoire de ne pas croiser les flics.

Ma mère me demanda d'être prudent et Bella, Summer et moi filâmes à l'aéroport après avoir serré mes enfants très fort.

Arrivé à Caracas nous primes un taxi et allâmes à l'hôtel. Il faisait nuit avec le temps de vol et le décalage horaire.

- Bonjour puis-je vous aidé ?

- Oui nous avons réservé une chambre au nom de Cullen.

- C'est exact. La chambre comprend ce qu'il faut pour votre bébé. Voici la carte, c'est chambre 510, cinquième étage.

- Merci.

J'attrapais les valises et suivait ma petite femme.

La nuit avait été plutôt courte. Summer n'avais fait que pleurer. Elle à de la fièvre. Les médecins se faisant rare nous étions donc allez aux urgences. J'avais eux Jasper au téléphone. C'était un vrai bazar là-bas et on me rechercher activement. Finalement Summer n'avait rien de grave, ça allait passer. On flânait dans les rues de la ville histoire de visité. Autant en profiter. Le soir, alors que nous rentrions dans notre chambre pour coucher ma princesse Bella reçu un appel.

- Bella ma chérie.

- Mamie ?

- Oui. Ton père est rentré. Il est un peu amoché mais il va bien. Grace à toi ma Bella. Ta mère veux te parler.

- Bella.

- Renée, dit-elle sèchement.

- Ma Bella je suis navrée. Je te remercie du fond du coeur. Je m'en veux. Ton père aussi s'en veux.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai fais ça pour grand mère parce que vois tu j'ai cinq enfants MAMAN, et si l'un deux ce faisait enlever je ferais tout pour le retrouver.

- Cinq enfants.

- Oui et Edward, tu te rappelle ? C'est le père de TOUS mes enfants, il est toujours à mes côtés. Il a toujours été la pour moi même quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Il ne m'a pas abandonné comme vous vous l'avez fait. Il a fait tout son possible pour que nous puissions vivre convenablement, ses parents aussi ont été très gentils avec nous et nous on soutenus. Et quand mon deuxième bébé est arrivé aussi, et pour les trois autres également; Je les considère un peu comme mes propres parents puisqu'ils ont agis comme si j'étais leur fille et qu'ils étaient mes parents; Et c'est eux qui m'on donné le bon exemple pour élever mes enfants. Je pense que j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais envi de vous dire depuis tellement d'année, je veux parler à mamie maintenant.

- Bella je suis vraiment ...

- Non Renée; c'est terminé maintenant. Passe moi ma grand mère s'il te plait.

- Ma puce ?

- Mamie, tu as travaillé dur toute ta vie, tu devrais allez chez Esmée elle t'expliquera, je ne peux t'en dire plus c'est dangereux. Je t'aime mamie.

- Moi aussi ma puce.

Elle raccrocha et je reçu un appel à mon tour.

- Edward! C'est Emmett !

- Emmett ! Du nouveau.

- Si tu savais mec! Toute l'organisation que c'est ici, c'est fatiguant mais on fait ça pour vous mec!

- Mais encore ?

- Charlie, il est furax! Il veux ta peau !

- Explique moi !

- On a retrouvé Charlie dans un abri anti-nucléaire en plein milieu de la campagne de la côte Est. C'était les gars de Black Angel qui l'avait; il menait une piste sérieuse sur eux alors ils l'ont enlever pour que en échange de sa peau tout ce qui a été trouvé sur eux soit effacer. Enfin bref on l'a ramené à la grand mère de Bells et il a su ce que tu faisait et que tu es avec Bella. Il est devenu fou, déjà que tout le monde te cherche mais lui il veux ta peau pour avoir corrompu sa fille et l'avoir mise enceinte et tout.

- Il a de sérieux problème ce garçon. Bella vient d'avoir sa mère et sa grand mère au téléphone, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle veux que sa grand mère vienne habité sur l'ile d'Esmée avec nous, elle a craché ses quatre vérité à sa mère et normalement sa granms devrait allez voir Esmée pour qu'elle lui explique.

- Edward on a du faire cacher Esmée et les enfants parce que forcément les flics c'est la qui devait se rendre en premier pour savoir si elle ne savait pas où tu était et si ils auraient vu qu'elle avait tes enfants ils te les auraient enlever. Carlisle est à l'hôpital, il travail, il n'est pas très bien au courant mais il a du avoir vent de ce qui ce passe.

- Ok donc vous allez faire comment ? Elle est où Esmée ?

- T'inquiète, Jasper fait faire tout les faux papiers nécessaire. On va prendre un jet pour vous retrouvé sur l'ile d'Esmée dans deux jours maximum. Je vois pour en faire pour la grand mère à Bella ?

- Non je pense que son vrai nom suffira.

- Ok ne t'inquiète pas Edward. On règle tout, je sais que tu aimes avoir tout sous contrôle mais ça va allez. Embrasse Bella et la petite pour moi on se vois bientôt. Tchouss

- Salut Em' !

Je raccrochais.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

- Bella ça va ?

- Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer !

- Désolé je vais ralentir un peu, je me suis laissé entraîner. De toute façon on arrive.

Je câlinais ma petite puce qui jouais avec mes cheveux. Quand je relevais la tête je n'en revenais pas.

- C'est magnifique.

L'ile n'est pas très grande ni trop petite. D'ici je n'aperçois pas d'habitation mais seulement le sable fin et blanc et l'eau transparente.

Edward s'arrête à un ponton et attache le bateau. Il prend Summer et je sors du bateau tout en prenant les valises puis nous échangeâmes.

- Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

- Mon Dieu Edward on se croirait au paradis.

- Alors ici vous avait la plage Madame. En faites il y a des habitations mais tout est neuf. Personne n'habite ici. Et on peut venir ici seulement en bateau.

On arriva vers un petit village. C'est très exotique. J'adore.

- Ici c'est une sorte de mairie, Il y a une sorte de grande maison, ce sera un peu comme une salle des fêtes mais en mieux, en plus conviviale. Là c'est l'école. avec la court de récré et les jeux. Ici c'est un petit commerce. Là c'est pas un hôpital mais là où se fera la plupart des soins Ensuite il y a plein de chemin, ça va aux habitations, il y en a une dizaine pour le moment. Mais il devrais y en avoir une vingtaine de plus de construit. Après c'est la forêt mais on y touche pas. J'avoue que les poteaux électrique font tâche mais on en a besoin.

Je suivais Edward vers notre maison.

- Il y a notre maison qui est équipé sommairement, ainsi que celle des autres. On va devoir emménager ça tous ensemble.

- C'est génial. Mais qui va occuper quels postes ?

- On verra ça quand tout le monde sera la Bella. Maintenant que tout est réglé c'est toi, moi, nos enfants, nos amis et notre famille. Le temps que ça ce calme aux Etats Unis on y retournera surement. Mais pas tout de suite.

La maison est magnifique. Mais je me pose une question !

- Edward comment avait vous fait pour faire tout ça ? Je me dire financièrement et de loin et il faut du temps pour tout construire.

- Le pays voulait acheté l'île pour exploiter ce petit coin de paradis il y a dix ans de ça, mes parents n'ont pas voulu et il y a cinq ans ils ont conclu un accord, l'état à donc fait construire le petit village sur l'île pour que l'ont puisse si installer et faire tournée l'économie de l'ile.

- C'est plutôt cool tout ça. Allons visiter et laisser la petite dormir, nos enfants ne devraient plus tarder.

- Je t'aime Bella, me dis Edward tout en me câlinant.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime plus que tout.

- Dis Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Si on laisse Summer ici et la porte ouverte on devrait l'entendre si elle se réveille. Tu ne serai pas contre un petit câlin sur le sable ? Me demanda Edward avec son petit air coquin. Comment dire non ?

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : ( Enjoy ;D )<strong>

Bella et Edward était en dernière année. Ils sont tout les deux dans leur chambre alors que Tommy est chez sa mamie parternel.

- Edward arrête ça maintenant je n'en peu plus. Je vais ...

Edward leva la tête et il se releva, il s'assied dans le fauteuil et d'un habile coup de reins ils ne firent qu'un.

- Bella la tigresse. Hum J'adore.

[...]

Edward avait Bella dans ses bras et ils étaient tout les deux recouvert d'un draps. Edward caressait son autre moitié.

- Bella ?

- Hum!

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu tes règles ?

Bella pâlit.

- Je.. euh.. m'en souviens pas. Nan pas encore une fois. C'est la dernière année. Je veux pas Edward ! Pas encore !

- Allons prendre une douche et prendre un rendez vous à l'hôpital.

[...]

ça vous à plus ?

Xoxo

Tous les personnages [ bla bla bla ]SF

- Vous êtes bien enceinte de trois mois. Félicitation.

- C'est pas vrai pas encore. Edward on va faire comment ? Je veux dire ...

Il l'a fit taire d'un baiser.

- Bella, encore un petit nous. C'est génial. On s'en sort bien avec Tommy alors on devrais y arriver pour notre deuxième tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai peur. Tes parents sont si gentils. Déjà un mais alors deux. Esmée va pas être contente. Et au lycée ça va encore jaser et tu sais comment je suis avec mes hormones. Je vais devoir rattraper tout mon retard scolaire et l'accouchement. Mon Dieu ça va faire mal. Putain Edward je vais te castrer comme ça l'affaire sera réglé. Je prenais la pilule merde ! Et tu as comme même réussi a me ...

- Bella, calme toi tu es trop tendu. Carpe Diem ma chérie. C'est pas la fin du monde. On y arrivera. Ait confiance.

- Je ne sais pas si Carlisle et Esmée vont apprécier leur cadeaux de noël !

[...]

- M'man; P'pa ! On a un cadeau de noël un peu spécial pour vous.

- Je suis encore enceinte ! lâcha Bella, lamentable.

- Allez Carlisle, par ici la monnaie.

- Que ? Quoi ?

- Désolé on a été impoli. Félicitation mes chéris. Je m'en étais rendu compte.

- Vous avez parié ?

- On a le droit de s'amuser Edward! Ne prend pas cet air choqué !

- Combien ?

- Deux cent dollars.

- Ok alors je peux parié sur le prochain ?

- Bella !

- Quoi Edward ? C'est toi qui m'a dis de prendre ça avec le sourire alors c'est ce que je fais. Partis comme on es on en aura au moins une vingtaine.


End file.
